how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Something Old/@comment-117.197.130.249-20130507083127
My analysis..B/R Fans please read this with an open mind.Robin was desperate for the locket because she was having feelings that barney is not the right person for her.She kept crying and digging hoping for that locket because she was too scared to express these feelings to anyone.She wanted the locket in order to avoid telling everyone that universe is telling her not to marry barney.She calls up barney and tells him that "shes having a situation".She thought if barney can come then she could explain all this and then maybe barney can tell her to call off the wedding.But he is busy at lasertag.Even though robin is scared to call ted because she dont want to give ted any new hope in their relationship as she could still find the locket.But She calls.And listening to the talk that they had it is obvious that robin knows Ted is better than barney.And what about The fact that Robin can't have kids.Barney doesn't know that.But ted does and he is still there for her at the park without even knowing what he was there for...And in the end when ted says " may be we dont need the universe to tell us what we want.. May be we already know that.", robin holds his hand signalling that she wants TED..What else could it mean? No i want barney ? and i wana hold your hand ted ? ..You guys should pay attention to it.Everything in this episode is telling us that ted is everything that robin wants.barney can never measure up to Ted.She knows it.thats why she needs validation from a stupid locket that she burried years ago.Now im not saying ted and robin will eventually end up together..that can never happen..But here comes the BONUS analysis..Remember how Ted left victoria for robin's friendship.Robin doesn't know it yet.We have seen so many flash forwards of lily & marhsall with kids and ted..We have seen robin in kids drawings in episode " little boys"..but have u ever seen barney and robin together ? why didnt kids drew " Uncle barney & aunt robin at the zoo ? its because they are not together.And the reason for this is that " barney wants robin to end her friendship with ted so that barney & robin can get married.AND guesswhat " She chose ted.Even though ted's married and have kids but she always wanted a ted in her life. More proof that barney and robin cant be together Ep22. "Something blue" season 2.. And as hard as it was at the time, in the end we both got what we wanted. She did eventually go on to live in Argentina, and Morocco, Greece, Russia, even Japan for a little while. And I? Well, I met your mom.” Well if barney and robin were meant to be together " ted would have mentioned that " i met your mom and " robin met barney".. Always remeber the reason robin didn't wana marry ted was because ted want kids and she dont want to do this to ted.Dont you guys ever think that barney may want kids too..But he still doesn't know this yet.what makes you think that robin could marry barney after telling him about not havin kids.?Its the same reason she didnt married ted. It is hard for all the B/R fans i know..But enjoy this picture and Burn. http://oi41.tinypic.com/20i9s3d.jpg